Twitter Conversations
by alysonstrivelli
Summary: James tweets about his sunrise in LA...


_I'm a horrible person oh my goodness. I had half of the next chapter of Our Someday written and I just...I'm in this huge writer's block with it. I have no idea where to go from there. So, since I was having a lovely conversation with my friend Jenna (more like a trollery to try and get her to hop aboard the Kames ship...toot toot!) I remember Kendall and James and their twitter conversation. The one where James tweeted about the sunrise in LA, and Kendall replied saying it was too early? Yeah, that one. I trolled my friend Alex too, with James being outside and...well, I wrote it down, so hopefully you like it! _

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes fluttered open, the a small stream of light shining through the horizontal blinds of his apartment window. The boy groaned quietly, lifting his arm that wasn't wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's shoulders, throwing it over his eyes to hide the sun. It was no use, seeing as he had been woken up. He shook his head, a little bit frustrated that he didn't get to sleep a little bit more on his day off, but looking down at the blond perfection he called his boyfriend next to him, and remembering the night before, the frustration easily faded into content. The brunette leaned down, placing a soft kiss to the blond boys forehead, before sliding out of the blankets, walking over to his dresser to find a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants.<p>

After finding some fresh new clothes to wear, and washing the dried up cum from his stomach, the brunette slid out into the kitchen, to find that his automatic coffee maker had brewed a fresh pot of coffee, considering he was always up before sunrise for rehearsals and vocal practice. He poured some into a coffee mug before slipping out onto his patio, resting his upper half over the balcony railing. He inhaled a deep breath, the fresh morning air and sun he never really had a chance to appreciate waking his senses, making it hard not to stare at the sunrise that was easily one of the most relaxing things he had seen. Living in LA was so much more different than in Minnesota, and waking up at this hour, he was able to really soak in the surroundings of how beautiful Los Angeles really was, without so many people buzzing around, not so much noise, just the relaxing sight of a sunrise, and a fresh cup of coffee. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, typing something out rather quickly before updating it, sliding his phone back into it's rightful spot.

Just then, two arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and a warm breath was against his ear. "Jamesy, come back to bed with me." His boyfriend's raspy voice spoke against his ear, earning a soft smile from the brunette.

"Well good morning to you too, Kendall." James turned his face, taking in the sight of him; Kendall obviously had a bad case of bed head, he had dark bruises developed against his pale skin, from his neck down to waist, a blanket wrapped around his hips to cover his lower half. "I'm sorry, baby, I just couldn't fall back asleep and it's so peaceful out at this hour. We don't really get to appreciate it, since we're always up earlier than this to get to the studio."

Kendall laughed, "Yeah, and I kinda wanna go back to sleep. It's not even eight in the morning, and I'm awake when I should be sleeping next to my boyfriend." his voice scratched at the back of his throat, eliciting a cough from the blond.

James smiled, fully turning his body around, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's neck, running a gentle hand through his hair, scratching softly at his scalp. "Aw. Does my baby's throat hurt?" The blond smirked, coughing again for emphasis. James smiled right back, unlocking his arms before grabbing Kendall's hand, leading him back through the door into the bedroom. Kendall immediately flung himself back into bed, snuggling into the covers, pulling them up to his chin, leaving a small section for James to crawl in next to him. When the brunette was comfortably resting chest to chest with the blond, Kendall leaned up on his elbow, his fingers idly tracing patters against James' side. "You know, jerk, I never got my good morning kiss. You _did_ wake me up, the least you could do was kiss me."

James let out a quiet laugh, locking hazel with emerald green. He gently cupped Kendall's cheek, bringing him close enough to feel their breath tangle together. The brunette smiled, whispering a soft 'I love you' before sealing their lips together, pouring every single ounce of emotion and love he had for the blond lying beside him into it.

* * *

><p>James looked down, running his fingers tiredly through Kendall's damp hair, trying to return his breathing back to normal. He found himself right back where he had been when he woke up; naked, tangled between the sheets and Kendall, and cum staining his stomach again. He chuckled softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Kendall's head.<p>

"What's so funny?" the blond questioned tiredly.

"I'm right back where I started from when I woke up." he laughed just snuggled closer into the brunette, his arms tightening around his waist as he listened contently to James' heartbeat coming down from a rapid pace back to normal. "Shh. I'm listening." James just rolled his eyes, relaxing back against his pillow. He felt Kendall lean over him, reaching down into his pants pocket that had been discarded the night before, watching him pull out his phone, and type something. "Kendall, what are you doing?"

Kendall dropped his phone, looking up. "Hm? Oh, nothing." the blond assumed his position back into James' chest, closing his eyes before finding himself lulled back to sleep. James kissed Kendall's head again, before trying to find his sleep world, when a vibrate from his cell phone broke him from his almost sleep. He groaned, obviously annoyed, until he opened the message.

'From: Twitter  
>Reply to ~TheJamesDiamond<br>From ~KendallKnightBTR  
>yeah, but it's too early, I need more sleeeeeppp!'<p>

James just looked down at Kendall and his sleeping form, his upper half rising and falling with every breath James took. Running his hand up and down his back, his fingers gently tracing each inch of skin, the brunette leaned down once more, whispering quietly, "I love you, baby. I love you so much." He leaned back into his pillow again, his eyes finally closing to find peace, but he thought once last time before finding sleep, _I'm never going to want more than this._

* * *

><p><em>and there we go! I hope it..kind of made sense? lol. It worked out better in my head :) reviews are wonderful!<em>


End file.
